Low Key?
by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: The Winchester boys get sent off to New York where some strange stuff is going on.


**Warnings:** het!Dean being lecherous. No pairings or smut, unfortunately. It's all rather silly.

**Author's Notes:** This is the drabble which I long ago promised lj user "virtual_toast" for winning my movie quotes meme. She asked me "… can you do a Supernatural/Avengers crossover? Like Dean and Cas meeting Loki, or something?" Unbeta-ed, I'm afraid.

* * *

"Well now," drawled Bobby Singer. "You boys might want to take a look at the Big Apple."

"Pie?" asked Dean hopefully down the phone from yet another twin motel room.

"No, Dean. New York."

"New York?" Dean asked. Sam looked up from his laptop and threw him a quizzical look. "And what's happening in New York?"

Bobby sighed. "Don't you boys ever watch television?"

"Sure. I spent all night watching. The Shopping Channel had a swimwear special."

"You're base, Dean. Try watching the news some time."

Dean pressed the button on the remote until the screen became filled with tall buildings and explosions. "What the hell did that?"

"Apparently it's Loki."

"Doesn't look very low key to me."

"Loki?" Sam asked, overhearing Dean as he stared at the TV. "This is Norse Gods?"

"Norse Gods?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Sam just told you that, didn't he?" Bobby asked.

"Who the hell are _they_?" Dean stared at the screen. "There's some bunch of jokers in leotards jumping around in there. Do we get to take them out? What do we need? Salt, a mystic blade, a famous gun-?"

"No, they're the good guys," Bobby said with a sigh. "Superheroes or some such. You leave them well alone. Dean? Dean, you there? Oh hell, you've just seen the female one, haven't you? She's got some spider name. Could you hand the 'phone to Sam or something?"

"No. No need. I'm listening. What do we do?"

"You stay away from the super folk and the TV cameras and you get hold of that Loki."

"Then what?"

"I'm working on that."

Dean cut the call.

"We going to New York, then?" Sam asked.

"Uh huh."

"We got a plan?"

"Nope."

Sam shrugged. "Figured as much."

When they got to New York, they stowed the Impala near a wrecked building and ducked under the police cordon, flashing their fake FBI IDs. Overhead, chaos reigned.

"Now what?" Sam asked as he strode through the rubble with his hair swishing. "Think we should call Cas in?"

"Ok, you do that. You know, I reckon I might have a chance with that superspider lady with the hot ass. I mean, I may not be a superhero, but I'm pretty heroic and kind of super. What do you think?"

"I think you need to start praying 'cause he never listens to me—ooof!" Sam was knocked over by blur of colour which resolved itself into a dude with a weird hat on. He had a spiky weapon in his hand, and the glowing blue end was pointed at Sam's chest.

"Not my brother, you freak!" Dean screamed as he launched himself at the attacker.

It took all of their strength for the two brothers to knock away his weapon and pin him to the ground. Then, to their surprise, he began to laugh uncontrollably and maniacally.

"So?" he asked between laughs. "Brothers? Must be nice. I don't have any brothers."

"Well you can keep your sisters away from me if they're anything like you," said Dean.

Sam was shaking his head, though. "Yes, you do. Thor is your brother. You _are_ Loki, right?"

Loki looked deep into Sam's eyes. "Yes. I am Loki. The most powerful God in Asgard, or at least, I soon will be."

"You're planning to overthrow your father?"

Sam was answered with more high-pitched laughter, so he said again, "But Thor's your brother."

"Not my brother; I have no brother. How brotherly was it of him to deny me and to leave me to rot in a place of damnation and imprisonment?"

Dean paused. He looked upwards as he thought. "That ring any bells for you, Sam?"

"It kind of reminds me of something, but I can't think what. Did we forget something?"

"Leaving a brother in a horrific place. Hmmm. I'm sure that reminds me of something."

"No true brother," Loki hissed, "would abandon his brother to a hellish cube."

Dean shrugged. "Can't be anything then. Where were we?"

"You two were about to let me go so that I can continue my work."

"You attacked us!" Dean said.

"Would that work involve destroying all mankind?" Sam asked.

Loki looked away as best he could. "Might do."

"Then I don't think we can do that," Sam replied.

"You are unnaturally strong for a human," Loki said to Sam. "Have you partaken of something which is not of the mortal realm?"

Sam looked away.

"Sam!" Dean accused, "You been at that Demon blood again?"

"I don't know how you can ask me that! Why don't you trust me, Dean?"

"Well, this is nice," Loki purred. "Two pretty-looking boys straddling me. What do you think we should do next? I know some amazing positions!"

The two Winchesters leaped swiftly from the god's body in a panic. Loki immediately took to the air, snatching up his weapon as he went. They heard him laugh as he disappeared from view.

"Damn!" said Dean. "He tricked us!"

"That is kind of his thing."

"You couldn't have mentioned that earlier?"

"How can you not know that Loki is the trickster god?"

And the two brothers strode off into the smouldering city, bickering all the way.


End file.
